pound_puppies_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Annora
Annora belongs to Silverheart456 Personality Annora is very outgoing and spunky. She's very tomboyish and rough-and-tumble, often avoiding girlish things. She easily irritated and has an unpredictable temper, always ready with a sassy remark. She's very immature and silly, even as an adult she loves to joke around and has a good sense of humor. She's very curious and sneaky, often wandering off to go explore on her own. She has more of an attitude around strangers or people she doesn't like, but once she warms up to you she can be very caring and sweet, and will stick with you to the end. Appearance Annora is a tall mixed breed, around the same size as Lucky. She has mostly cream colored fur, with gray on the top of her head and ears, down her back, and covering her tail. She has white forepaws, a white chest/underbelly, white eye patches, and a white tail tip. Her ears are semi-floppy, one raising a bit higher than the other, and has a bushy tail. She wears a forest green collar and her eyes are blue. Bio Annora is Lucky's sister, born in the same litter a few minutes before him. As a puppy, she spent most of her time with him, the two always getting into trouble. Once they were old enough, their mother told them about their upcoming adoption, and Annora decided to run away, not wanting to live with new humans. She tried to convince Lucky to come with her, but he refused, knowing she was making a huge mistake. Hurt, she left that night, digging out under the fence. She managed to survive for a bit, either stealing food or eating the scraps from trash cans and sleeping under benches in the park. After about a month, she decided to return home, only to find her siblings were all gone, her mother explaining they'd all left a few days ago, even Lucky. With a heavy heart, she left the house again, and continued to live on the streets. When she's around two years old, she is reunited with her brother, meeting him again after looking for food around the pound. Known Family Sapphire - Mother Slick - Father Lucky - Younger brother Chip - Younger half-brother Fang - Boyfriend/Mate Stories She Appears In By Me By Others Trivia *Whenever she starts pouting, she'll sit back on her haunches, glaring at the ground and crossing her forepaws. *She has a very sensetive nose and is allergic to dust, pollen, and air freshener *She's terrified of snakes and other reptiles, as well as needles and other sharp things. *She loves to chase birds *Even after she's reunited with Lucky she decides to remain a stray, but visits the pound often *She has a soft spot for puppies, and loves to play with them when she visits * After talking to Cookie some and getting to know her she learns about Fang. Intrigued, she asks if she can meet him, and, after some persuasion, Cookie agreed. The two have been fast friends ever since, and she soon begins crushing on him. Gallery First Glances|This took two hour omg. owo Annora getting the first glance of the desert. Drawing tiny cactuses is more fun then it sounds. Category:Females Category:Female Category:Pups Category:Dog Category:Mutt Category:Silverheart456's Character Category:Lucky's Family Category:Fanon Category:Fanon character Category:Stray Category:Girls Category:Character